


Needed: New Best Friend

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Stiles is bored at work and his best bud won't come to amuse him, obviously he needs a new friend. </p>
<p>Enter the hottest man Stiles has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed: New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr : 'late night grocery shopping'

It’s not Stiles’ life plan to work at a 24 hour mini mart, much less work the graveyard shift at a 24 hour mini mart, but he’s a college student on scholarship, he needs money if he would like to do things like eat and if there is one thing Stiles is, it’s a fan of food.

Another thing Stiles is, is bored out of his mind. The store has been cleaned, shelves stocked and is now currently empty.

“Scotty, come and keep me company, I’m bored.” he whines into the phone, slouching over the counter.

“Stiles,” Scott’s voice comes through the tiny speaker, weary and a bit aggravated. “I need to sleep; I have class in the morning.”

Stiles feels guilty for a moment till he looks at his watch. “It’s not even midnight, what kind of college student are you?”

“The kind that is tired.”

“Try again,” Stiles scoffs, his finger tapping out a random beat.

“Okay,” Scott continues and now instead of irritation Stiles can hear smugness in his friend’s voice. “I can’t visit you at work because my girlfriend is in the bathroom changing while I wait for her in bed so we can have sex, that a better reason?”

“Yes,” he grumbles sulkily. “Also I hate you.”

“I can live with that buddy.”

Stiles pouts at the cheerful tone. “I’m serious, I hate you and I’m getting a new best friend.”

Scott laughs through the phone.

“You’re fired, the next person who walks up to me will be my best friend.”

“Can you ring me up before we braid each other hair? Or are we exchanging friendship bracelet?”

Stiles looks up at the voice to find what is quite possibly the hottest man he’s ever seen in his life, also the quietest. He hadn’t heard anyone come in.

“Umm…”

The guy stares at him with multi-colored eyes.

He’s drooling he’s sure of it.

“Stiles?” Scott’s comes through the speaker again, as HMOE –hottest man on earth- raises a spectacular eyebrow expectantly.

“Gotta go buddy,” Stiles says even as his finger presses end to the call.

“Umm…my hair is too short for braiding, but I make a mean bracelet,” he says with no finesse, but it earns him a smile, sharp and a bit playful, a display of perfectly adorable white teeth, bunny teeth included. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

The smile stays. “Derek.”

Stiles nods. “That’s good; if you are taking on the job of my new best friend I should know your name.”

Derek chuckles as he places orange juice, bread and cereal on the counter. “What happened to the old one?”

“Hmm,” Stiles says as he starts to scan. “Oh, Scott, he rather get laid then come and kept me company, even when it would help me avoid slipping into a boredom coma, what kind of best friend does that?”

Derek shrugs. “An ex one?”

Stiles nods again. “Exactly, see we are already in agreement, we’re going to be the best of friends.”

Derek grins as he leans on the counter. “How do you know I wouldn’t do the same if I had the opportunity to get laid?”

Stiles shakes his head, smiling lightly. There’s a teasing look in Derek’s eye and it’s causing all kinds of havoc on Stiles. “You wouldn’t do that to your new best friend would you?”

Derek lifts a shoulder once more as he give Stiles a slow look over, making it obvious that he is checking Stiles out. “I don’t know. If the person was a pretty thing with big brown Bambi eyes and mole over fine skin willing to keep my bed warm, I might be tempted to leave a friend to their boredom.”

“Oh,” Stiles breathes.

“Of course if the friend was the one with the Bambi eyes and the moles and the skin that is making my hand itch with the need to touch…well I’d be willing to come to his empty place of employment and see how I could keep him entertained.”

Stiles licks his lips, heat and want lighting up inside him as Derek tracks the gesture with his eyes. “You’d be a very good friend.”

Derek smiles slow and with intent. “So do I get the job?”

*

The next morning, over breakfast with Scott, Stiles tells his buddy how his boss almost fired him for slacking on the job.

Scott scoffs because slacking isn’t the word he would use after Stiles tells him the whole story and he tells Stiles he’s going to have to find a way to cover up all the love bites that now cover Stiles’ neck.

Stiles just shrugs, it’s the way his new best friend shows affection.

**Author's Note:**

> drop me a prompt: [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
